The Gods Become Mortals
by DemigodDaughterofZeus
Summary: What would happen if the gods got cast down from Olympus and sent to High School at the worst possible time when Ouranus and Nyx rise again?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was just a normal day and there were no interruptions in the Olympian council. No, who are we kidding, there was so much yelling that even the most peaceful of all of them Hestia, who got her throne after Percy Jackson wished for her and Hades to have a throne, was majorly pissed. She had done nothing wrong and was just at her throne and observing the other gods while the yelled their ears off. Not many people knew that Hestia could get that mad but just then she had ENOUGH!

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Hestia yelled, very upset. The rest of the gods looked at her like she'd been replaced by an alien from space. "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! I'M TIRED OF YOU'RE YELLING AND BEING THE FIRST BORN OF KRONOS AND RHEA I CAN MAKE YOU MORTALS PERMANENTLY ." She stops to give a scary death glare that even made Ares and Hades wimper. "YOUR LUCKY THAT WHAT I'M GOING TO DO IS ONLY TEMPORARY. I'M MAKING YOU GO TO HIGH SCHOOL WITH YOUR KIDS AND YOU WILL BE MORTALS! MORTALS YOU HEAR THAT! YOUR LUCKY THAT YOU WILL BE ALLOWED TO KEEP ONE FEATURE AT ALL!" She calmed down a bit. "No I'm not kidding and I'm really making you go to high school" She said with another death glare, scarier than Hades. "I'll let you keep one feature or chose one but other than that I will pick how you will look like. Zeus, you start."

Zeus came up with a shell-shocked face on. "Ummmmmmmmm, I would like to keep my blue eyes. " He said. Hestia nodded and flicked her wrist. In Zeus' place was a 11th grader boy with blond hair and blue eyes with an athletic physique. "Your name shall be Lot Emir Karaz and you live with your siblings , best friends and cousins. You all do. Hera, your next. " Hera came up and stated proudly, I would like to keep my whole body" She said. Hestia's eyes flashed blue fire for an second. "ONE attribute or are you deaf my dear sister." She said spitting out the words dear sister. Hera gulped. " If your ok with it can I not keep and features," Hera said. Hestia nodded and flicked her wrist again. In Hera's place there was an auburn-haired girl with green eyes. " Your name is Elise Parvin Karaz. Oh and all of you can chose if you want to stay with your significant other."But at the end nobody wanted for High School to get in the way of their love lives. Soon enough they all were human-sized, looking very different. They were as the following.

 _Zeus: Lot Emir Karaz- Blond hair and blue eyes_

 _Hera: Elise Parvin Karaz-Long blond haired girl with green eyes dyed auburn_

 _Poseidon: Joshua Espen Karaz- Black hair and blue eyes_

 _Demeter: Tatyanna Clara Karaz- Long curly dark brown hair and hazel eyes_

 _Hades: Neil Celestion Karaz- Black hair with light green eyes_

 _Apollo: Alphaeus Elric Alinejad- Dull blonde and brown eyes_

 _Artemis: Concordia Gull Alinejad- Wavy Thick Brown and silver eyes_

 _Athena: Laura Clohe Karaz- Short Black Hair and grey eyes_

 _Ares: Niek Daragh Karaz- Black hair and red eyes_

 _Aphrodite: Ria Elizabeth MacDougall- Long bouncy curly blonde hair and blue eyes_

 _Hephaestus: Benji Bate Amerighi- Dull blonde hair and brown eyes_

 _Dionysus: Shamus Chea Karaz- Black Hair and purple eyes_

 _Hermes: Geirr Pyrdeir Wolff- sandy blonde hair and green eyes_

The families were that Zeus, Hera, Hades, Poseidon, and Demeter were siblings. Apollo and Artemis were their cousins on their mom's side. Ares and Athena and Dionysus were their cousins on their dad's side. Hephaestus was Apollo and Artemis' half-brother. Aphrodite and Hermes were Just 2 very good friends of their family, the Karaz family.

Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, and Demeter we're in the senior year. Ares, Athena, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus were in the junior year. Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, and Dionysus were in their sophomore year.

Hestia looked satisfied and glared at them. "Hold hands" she commanded. Everyone held hands and together the all burst into bright red flames and the hall of the gods was left empty, that is empty of the gods. Nobody noticed a figure the size of a small child there. "Oh yes," she cackled. It all worked out, the plan was working just right. After all, it only took a potion.

Hestia had flashed them all to a house, not too big yet just the right size for a bunch of teenagers and concentrated. Very soon they were in mortal form and that was the was that the 13 ex-gods would stay until they learned their lesson and their high school year were complete. She clapped three times and 13 sheets of paper appeared in her hands with a burst of blue fire. She waved her hands and each of them, all color coded went to their respective Olympian. Midnight Black for Hades, Sea green for Poseidon, Lightning blue for Zeus, and extrera. They all had official colors.

Zeus- Lightning Blue

Poseidon-Sea Green

Hades-Midnight Black

Demeter- Light Brown

Apollo-Bright Yellow

Hermes-Dark Grey

Aphrodite-Hot Pink

Hera-Shiny Green

Artemis-Bright Silver

Athena-Light Grey

Ares-Blood Red

Hephaestus-Bright Brown

Dionysus- Bright Purple

"These all have your school information that you will hand into the office. I have registered you in and you will be called the exchange students from Olympus High. You will be going to school in Goode High with Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Calypso, Nico, Will, Piper, Clovis, Lou Ellen, Thalia, Travis, Conner, Katie, and maybe Hazel, and Frank or Reyna. You will have to reveal yourselves in the second week of school if they don't figure it out and if everything goes well." She took a deep breath. Here are their grades and classes.

Percy, Annabeth, Reyna, Thalia: ' Grade 12 class

Travis, Connor, Katie: 's Grade 12 class

Lou Ellen, Piper: ' Grade 11 class

Leo, Will, : Miss. Rells's grade 11 class

Nico, Hazel, : ' grade 10 class

"If you are smart enough you will find a bag of dramas that you can use to call people, only 143, 11 for each person. There is one dramaca in your rooms that you can only use in case of an emergency. It will not work if it is not. You will each have 3 000 dollars for you to use. There is enough food for a week, you have to cook it yourself and buy it when it runs out. I will be your legal guardian in this form." Hestia says while transforming into a lady in her 50s with long curly full brown hair with dark auburn and grey streaks. Her eyes were blue with a glint of green. She was in black jeans and a red, yellow, orange, and pink skater dress with a white belt that went up to her knees. Her hair went up to her mid back and was in a tight braid. "My name will be Kelly Marine Karaz, and I am the eldest children's mother. I will be going now. You each have a car. Goodbye Olympians, and I dare say good luck."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the Olympians went into the house they were shell-shocked. They had never been in such a small house and the mere thought of the point that they were going to be living in there for the rest of the year was horrible. They gasped.

"Maybe we should get to know the house a little bit, go into our rooms," Hera suggested quietly and was greeted with quite a few murmurs of agreement. They each climbed the stairs and came to a long hallway with 15 doors, 8 on one side and 5 on the other. At the end of the hallway, there was a plaque on a door that said guest room and another one with the words stairs. Each other one was with a name engraved and of the color corresponding to the color of their school information.

"Wow." Everybody turned to Hades who had opened the door of his room. Midnight black with a black bed and comforters, matched with a dark black and blue desk and a closet and washroom. A full-length mirror was on the side of the room, propped up by nails. A window was right above the bed and gave the room a chilly yet extravaganza look to it. When the lights turned on it showed shadows and skeletons in a grey color dancing across the room.

Everyone else opened their door and was greeted with rooms that seemed magical, but yet was not made by the gods. It seems beautiful, yet so human, without the godly sparkle but was special in it's own way.

When they reached the point that they opened their closet it was an outfit and a note that said:

 _On the day of school, you will find all you're needed supplies and you're uniform. On any other day when you need an outfit, you will need to buy it. On the weekends there will be an outfit for all of you. I hope you enjoy!_

 _~Hestia_

When they were all done with looking at their things they each put on their clothes in their closet. The boys were wearing a top in their color and black pant jeans. The girls were in a dress in their color and black leggings. Demeter was at the stove making dinner for them.

"Well?" She snapped at the others who were just standing there. "Help!" She said. They all scrambled to grab things and set the table. When they all finished that sat down and ate. They were having sweet rice with curry with pork and salad. When they were eating Hermes brought up a subject.

"Do any of you think that someone was controlling Hestia to make us mortal, I mean she's sat through a million meetings and were fine, why snap this time, and make such a large punishment." He said.

"That would never happen," Athena argued. "She would be able to push it away, after all, she is a goddess, right." She said with an expectant look on her face.

"Well a primordial like Gaea would make her do that"

"She has been too scattered to reform"

"Well what if someone else did, like Oraunus or Nyx"

"Wel-" Athena started but was cut off with a sheet of paper fluttering in between them. A note in orange so they immediately knew it was formed Hestia."

 _If you don't behave yourselves and be nice your 1-year punishment will be until the youngest of you get into a dignified college._

 _~ Hestia. (Or as I will call myself from now on for safety precautions, H)_

They all suddenly shut up and one at a time the got up and put their things in the sink. Zeus rinsed and Hera put it into their dishwasher. Hades and Poseidon swept and vacuumed while the rest of them went upstairs and did what they needed and looked for dramacas.

All at the same time they were suddenly grateful for the crash course that Athena made them do on mortal life. Athena thought on how well prepared and amazing and smart she was. Aphrodite made sure that they agreed to take down the stupid popular clique and be the popular clique themselves. Even Artemis and Athena agreed. Athena couldn't believe her luck, that was the real her, the one who she had hidden from her family for years.

At ten pm they all agreed to get some sleep and made sure that they could be at school the next day. They opened their closet and found matching pajamas in their colors. They all went to sleep and just then the door creaked open, ever the slightest and a girl sneaked in.

The girl was in there for one propose and that was to put a bowl of fruit in the kitchen with a note from "Hestia". I trick so the army of Gaea could spy on them and tell when they could enter to attack. A quick drug on Hestia could make her kill the others but they did not know that she was so powerful, so she only broke and got really angry.

She sneaked into the kitchen, clad in black and her wavy hair in a ponytail with no loose strands. She was considered very pretty, even in the primordial sectors. That's right, the girl was one of the lost primordials that Zeus made fade when he was made a king.

She rummaged and came up with the fruit. The note was attached and said:

This is a treat for you, don't eat from this but when you feel like you are most vulnerable eat a piece of fruit and one of you click the button. Do not, under any circumstances, do it when you are not at your weakest or you will get an even longer sentence. I hope you're doing well.

~H

She smiled, satisfied by her work. If this went well and, the stupid wisdom and prophecy gods really lost their powers she would be rewarded greatly. Who knows, she might even get promoted to the spot of Alpha, the 2nd in command. She was Gemma now and she had been for 300 years, she was hungry for more power and a rise in both money and power.

With one last look at the small house, she slipped out the window and into the light of the moon, who Selene now rode when the army brought her back. She smiled again and her lips curled into a sadist smirk and her maniacal laugh ripped through the community. Yes, yes, a job was done very well.


	3. Chapter 3

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9283cf27051bcfc348361d41a0d8265d"Chapter 3/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43e0b8768a374f3d373f948d227002c3"The next day the Olympians woke up in the order of youngest to oldest. When they got down Artemis had already started on the pancakes and sausages with Hermes helping set the table. They'd put it down and washed their hands and were looking at their production very proudly when the rest of the family came charging down to the food. Not looking at their looks she sighed and ate quickly with the rest of them and went to change and get ready for the day at school. She took a deep breath, this might be for the greater good./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3483137503e2ecd5cf03693e8263a2c5"Right after she changed she looked in the mirror. She was in a knee length skirt and high socks. The skirt was plaid red and the socks were white with plaid red lining. She wore a white blouse paired with a plaid red tie and jacket, her hair in a red scrunchie. Her nose scrunched up. She was no Aphrodite but this was truly hideous. Opening up her closet she found a black book bag with a picture of a moon and bow on it. She smiled and headed down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfdfb74aeab89286a570f6aabf199a01"The rest of them were already there and looking at each other. The boys were in a plaid red jacket and tie with beige pants. She checked her bag and cursed when she saw that her books were still in her closet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e770ec7190a0c3d373fc3ac36ec44ef4""I'll be right back." She told them, sprinting to the stairs. When she got to her room she grabbed her books and yet failed to notice the figure perched on top the tree outside. She ran down and headed to the garage spotting a key that said Artemis and a silver Chevy Cruze and a silver-rimmed pair of sunglasses. She grinned, this was her style. She hopped in and started her way to school when Athena stopped her, tossing her 20 dollars for lunch money./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8c72775e5e6f05a1b6639e66c86182c""Here, and can I ride with you? My car has been damaged by Apollo, who can't parallel park so it's ruined. Artemis grinned and offered shotgun./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba1d0a4593297bc3ded899b18f4f6695""My pleasure, hop in. I'll need a guide and I take it that you know where to go?" Athena nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b383b0cd0c83ed92394e7a828b770c21""Then let's crush em'" Artemis said and zoomed out onto the main road./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47c6b15aca93873f58522f26300d181d"********/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56ef3943c9fd85d4d7857ea8a82451fe"Athena turned to radio on and cranked the volume up. Playing was "Pretty girl" and it was a song fit for a single girl who was a feminist and the 2 girls loved it. They pulled in and smirked. Behind them, Aphrodite and Demeter pulled up in Aphrodite's hot pink race car. They stepped out and the whole school was wowed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="968bc859a01c7f4e09d888192adbd39f""What is this, I commend the school" I screechy voice answered. She wore approximately 2 pounds of makeup and had baby blue eyes and curly blond hair. She glared at us and went on a rant that was basically how she was the best and ruled the school. Blah blah blah./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e680cef88a43ff3a1eb94411d2a31bbc"Aphrodite yawned./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4472348028435f91fbd59023b84f91a""You done ranting yet hon? Cause we've got to get to the office to get our schedules." The rest of them stared at her in disbelief because obviously nobody talked back to her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06be8c52766e3e818b58809557c940a6""Hmph, well just in case, I'm Drew Tanaka, and I rule the school." She spun on her heels and the rest of the school followed and left Aphrodite with a dumbstruck face on./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ead77d6181d514c782cee8e42afe06cb""What?" Artemis asked Aphrodite./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2ff468de7bbf1d437a073020e43eb0f""My daughter?" Aphrodite choked out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e21f558c37e09c884db5598ac7686f15""What?!" Athena screamed. Demeter glared at them and gave them their forms and said:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf86ab39b7679acf95fe6ad1426ff08b""Let's go to the office" And turned on her toes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f17f3786af548af4e2abff1f19849a3"****************/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70e170be4da7f25020814cf36b4e83bf"The girls made their way to the office they chatted about random things and paused at the door that said "Office". Athena took the lead and stepped up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5b49f7f28ae2cf84d6d905ee00b0c86""My name is Laura Clohe Karaz and these are Elise Parvin Karaz, Tatyanna Clara Karaz, Concordia Gull Alinejad and Ria Elizabeth MacDougall. We're transfer students from Olympus High." She said while pointing at them, on turn. The lady types a few words on her computer and handed some things to the kids./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="992accde7d2da9f9e5b73af89d65f302""Have a Goode day." She says with made up enthusiasm, and the girls walk out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11b614075f0b726b4b25bd25e9687a39"***********/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9234a64ef463029cdcfc2fbafaa9a9c"The boys were late. Very late. Ares came running into the school with the rest of them after checking their things. They raced up to the office and after a few minutes of searching Hades rolled his eyes and pointed at a sign./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2e10f985c705ee6eb8afbde27dd5559"Office to the right/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="669f90a345e953549f76d09c7664e95a"Oops. They headed to the office got their schedules and went to class. Oh great. /p 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

There were many kids in the hall through the periods and Elise Parvin Karaz awas not understanding anything, in fact Hera was completely, utterly lost. She walked along and bumped into 2 kids hand in hand, recognizing one as Percy and the other as Annabeth, 2 kids from CHB.

"Are you lost, Elise, right" I was jolted out of my thoughts as the boy, Percy looked at me with a concerned look.

"Oh yeah, I'm kinda new around here." I reply

"What de you have next?"

"Maths,"

Great, so do I, I can lead you there." Annabeth buts in. I try and suppress a snort, she would be so surprised if she knew that I was Hera, her most hated goddess. I give her a small, sweet smile.

"Thanks!" She smiles and kisses Percy on the cheek.

"Don't blow anything up kay?" Percy grinns

"No promises." Annabeth laughs and leads me to maths. I laugh behind her and start talking.

"So you're Elise, right."

"Yeah, Elise Parvin Karaz."

"Nice name" She says and sticks out her hand.

"Annabeth Chase, pleased to meet you." I shake her hand and grin.

Soon we were talking like we had known each other for years.

"So, what's your favourite colour?"Annabeth asks. "Mines gray."

"Hmmm, green" I reply

"Nice. How about subject?" I realized a bit late that what I asked was a bad question.

"Oh gods. I love architecture, oh and maths. Yeah, those are so cool. I also love gym, it's pretty easy and so is greek." I toned her out and soon the bell rang

Saved by the bell. I think, and we enter class with a few people staring at us.

I see Zeus and Hades but none of the girls. Annabeth waves me over and we sit down and wait. The teacher, was very nice and asked us to do an partner project. Zeus and Hades were together and so were Annabeth and I.

Soon, we were out of class and into lunch, where I see the boys laughing with some other boys: Percy, Jason, Nico, and Will, with some more boys waving them over. A lot of boys and then Annabeth was waved over, and some other girls come over too.

"Elise, these are Percy, Leo, Calypso, Nico, Will, Jason, Piper, Clovis, Lou Ellen, Thalia, Travis, Conner, Katie, Reyna and Hazel."

I smile and see the rest of the Olympians come too.

"These are my friends: Lot, Joshua, Tatyanna, Neil, Alphaeus, Concordia, Laura, Neik, Benji, Ria, Shamus, and Geirr." We were at a side table and Annabeth explained:

"There are assigned tables for all of the social groups. There are the geeks, populars, jocks, the normal ones, and there's us, and we're the 'weirdo transfers' as the populars, and Drew call us. The rest of the school calls us the 'different' kids" She gives a look to the rest of the group and the all get up, moving to get food.

The kids were all crowding at the line, pushing and shoving to get to the front of the line, but when the 'different' kids arrive Annabeth raises an eyebrow and they mutter sorrys and get into line. They get in at the end and the line starts up again, only this time, much quieter and politer. I raise my eyebrows.

"We've earned quite some respect around here, and I'm OCD, I can't help but have order." I nod.

"Cool, I have a cousin that also does, her room is the cleanest in the whole house. What's good to eat?" I ask, changing the topic suddenly.

" We normally get the mashed potato and bread with gravy on Wednesdays like today." I nod and scoop some into my plate and give the lunch lady a smile.

We walk together to the other people at our table and I see that everyone else has the same. I grin and look at the people sitting there and slid in next to Annabeth. I start eating and we chat about random stuff.

"So, how's life?"

"Did you hear about the explosion in the biology room?"

And after….

" ARE YOU GUYS GOING TO THE SWIM TRYOUTS?" Percy screamed suddenly.

I look at Poseidon and his eyes brightened significantly.

"Yeah! When is it?" Poseidon says.

"Joshua, right?"

"Yeah"

"Great, it's this Friday and results come out Monday. Practices are scheduled after they have the final teams." He grins.

"Anybody else want to join?" Percy talks again and we exchange looks.

"Nah, we're good. Joshua is the only swimmer around here. But he's wicked good" Percy nodded.

Some time later the first warning bell chimes and the kids snap to attention and start to put their stuff away. The kids split apart and took out their schedules.

Wednesday:

8:15-8:30= Homeroom

8:35-9:30=Maths, with

9:35-10:30=Biology, with

10:25-11:30=History/Geography, with

11:35-12:30=Lunch

12:35-1:30=Band and Choir, with and

1:35-2:30= , with Coach Beyant

2:35-3:30=Free period

"I have Band and Choir." I say.

"Same!" A few voices chime and I see Lou Ellen, Apollo, and Will. Great. 2 sunny boys. At least I have Lou Ellen. I see Annabeth give a sad smile and says:

"Sorry Elise, I have advanced Architecture."

"It's okay."

"Let's meet up at the lockers after, we all have ." Lou Ellen suggests.

We all murmur our agreements and head off.

"Well ,well well, aren't these the losers, all together, how nice." Drew showed up and cackled.

"You missing mommy?" She said with a sneer.

"Hard for you to say, you're mum left you and chose your younger and 'more uglier' sibling instead of you. Right, Piper" Will said, not missing a beat

"Y-You'll get it eventually Sunny Boy! Everyone in this school will know you're a fag!" Will snorts.

"Sureeee. Tell the whole school I'm gay, go ahead! I'm perfectly happy with Nico! You make my life suck and I tell them about your parent issue and Piper" Then Will turned around and marched down the hall.

At Band and Choir there are 2 teachers. They each lead the group into an room and there is only the 3 of us left soon.

"These are the teachers. is the tall one and she does choir. is the other one and she does band. Will does Choir and I do band. I play violin and Will is an alto. What do you guys want to do?" Lou Ellen says.

"I'll do Choir." Apollo says.

"Same, sorry Lou," She smiles and says:

"It's Okays, whatever you want,"and disappears into the room.

Will waves us over and we enter the room.

" ! I have 2 new students here with me!" A teacher comes our way.

"Hello students! I am and I do choir. What de you sing?" She asks.

I don't know so Apollo answers for me.

"I sing alto and Elise sings soprano." Apollo says.

"Great! Come here. We are preparing for the concert of Descendants. Auditions are next week on Monday and everyone wants a part. We are doing 'Rotten to the core' right now. Come listen." said enthusiastically.

 **Mirror, mirror on the wall**

 **Who's the baddest of them all**

 **Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world**

 **I'm rotten to the core, core**

 **Rotten to the core**

 **I'm rotten to the core, core**

 **Who could ask for more**

 **I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door**

 **I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the**

 **I'm rotten to the core**

The clapped when they were done a signing and the choir grinned. The kids were ushered onto the risers and they sang the song again.

Later at the lockers when Choir and Band were done, the 4 kids walked down the hall everyone was looking at them. The kids who had stood up to Drew twice. In one day. Rarely anybody stands up to Drew and when they do, they're the talk of the school.

They all meet at the lockers and grab their gym clothes. Hera finds a green top with a peacock that fades into white. She has shorts that are short, but not too much. White with black outlining. She smiles. This was her style.

They all walked into the changing rooms and changed. When they were coming out one of the boys stopped Artemis.

"Hey babe, my parents aren't home, wanna have some fun tonight?"

"No" Was Artemis' reply.

"Oh come on babe, you know that you want me," Artemis raised an eyebrow and without a moment's hesitation kneed him in the crotch.

"OWWWWWWW!" Could be heard through the gym and many people looked at Artemis. She was wearing silver a tank top with a wolf howling under the moon and short shorts, white with a silver lining. Her thick brown hair was in a loose bun as she walked out from the change room, glaring et anybody who dared cross her.

When she arrived at the gym there were various types of bows and arrows set up.

"LISTEN UP COOKIES!" A voice bellowed.

"WE'RE LEARNING SELF DEFENCE THIS TERM, WE'RE STARTING WITH BOWS AND ARROWS, LINE UP, LEMME SEE HOW BAD YOU COOKIES SUCK!" The bellowing Coach stood up and was just as tall as Hedge, probably assigned to keep an eye on the demigods and Olympians.

The demigods were all great, except Percy, who's arrow went backwards. Then it was Artemis' turn. She aimed and looked, with a plead et Hestia she let her arm let go and it landed just barely inside the bull's eye and she let out a breath that she didn't know that she was holding.

They all went and the others all failed except Apollo who got what Artemis did. Then the period was over and Coach sent home a note on how they might get hurt.

At the time of free time, they just decided to ditch class. The kids grabbed their things and all went home, the girls and boys separating and going their separate ways.

Later that day we found another note. And it was not good.

-Olympians

WHAT WERE YOU THINKING DITCHING CLASS WITH YOUR KIDS! BE GLAD THAT I WILL GIVE YOU ANOTHER CHANCE OR YOU'D BE HERE FOR THE REST OF YOUR IMORT- ACTUALLY, MORTAL LIVES!

-H

They gulped. Hestia had never, and they meant never, been that mad before. The only time that she had ever been close to that was when a minor god called her a slut when she looked like his ex-girlfriend, who, by the way, was mortal. But even then, she had only glared et him and gave him the silent treatment for a few days, very short for a god.

Later that day, the Olympians were all doing homework. Their first day and they all had a pile of work. Hermes was in his grey room, on his chair. The was zooming through his work surprisingly fast for a god who didn't do much thinking. The had learned a lot from reading the mail.

Right now the was doing an essay on global warming and what the government was doing to help and prevent it. On his computer, it was very easy to use due to having lots of experience. His fingers tapping quickly and his handwriting notes, multitasking and switching between tabs.

Later in the room of Aphrodite, the hot pink closet was full. She was searching up the latest fashion trends to use in her essay. She oohed and aahed over everything. When she was done, she had found the dramacas. They were all in a bag a drawer in the mirror. She tried on clothes and things before she knew it, the day was over. Going to bed with her pink pyjamas and pulling off her covers she put on her face mask and fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
